swoggle me eyes
by elincia
Summary: A special offer for today, I'll tell you what I'll do: all those who sign without delay will get a free tattoo. RikuPrincessTigerlily


**Title:** swoggle me eyes  
**Author:** keelhaul lizzie  
**Pairings:** RikuxMermaids; RikuxPrincess Tigerlily  
**Rating: **G  
**Genres:** Humour  
**Summary:** A special offer for today, I'll tell you what I'll do; all those who sign without delay will get a free tattoo.  
**Wordcount:** 650  
**Warnings:** silliness, het  
**Date:** November 22, 2006

_notes_: This is silly. Very silly. And I watch far too many Disney movies for my own good. Also, I'm seriously contemplating writing some actual RikuxPrincess Tigerlily here. Come on, it'd be adorable.

----

It felt as though they had been traveling for days, Riku and the Captain, but finally Hook's ship gently swerved around a bend of rock, and there it was.

"And this, m'boy, is Neverland."

Riku lowered his telescope to look Captain Hook in the eye. Hook had provided him with a number of (rather dusty and ungainly) piratical instruments, as well as a complimentary tri-corner hat; he had lost his pirate compass within a few instants of receiving it, flung over the edge of the ship when the sea swelled rather nastily, and he had put the hat on poor, listless Kairi's head—to keep her ears warm, he had explained to Anti-Sora, who he could have sworn was looking at him cock-eyed.

"Looks kind of boring to me."

"Does it now? I tell you, you won't be saying that when we get to Mermaid Lagoon," Hook replied, winking devilishly at his charge. He inclined his head in the direction of a far-off rainbow, hovering above verdant peaks in the distance. "And me mates tell me the Indian chief's daughter is quite something."

Riku snorted in derision. "Whatever you say, Cap'n."

He conjured up a few shadows, just because he could, and sauntered off in the direction of the cabin.

----

Riku took it back, every little thought he had ever had—Neverland was anything but boring, he thought, absently wiping a bit of smeared warpaint from his cheek; _that_ hadn't stayed there for long. The Chief had offered to make him an honorary member of the tribe, and Riku had politely declined, but he couldn't possibly have said no to his daughter. It just wouldn't have been proper.

And to think, he hadn't even _seen_ Cannibal Cove yet.

Or the lagoon, for that matter.

He peered through a clump of ferns overlooking a cliff; lounging on rocks amid tangles of plants and algae, surely enough, there were mermaids—the name Mermaid Lagoon should have been enough of an indication of _that_. Briefly transfixed by the sight of a redhead with a shining silver tail blowing into a conch shell, he touched his cheek again with a slyly reminiscent grin—if those mermaids were anything like Princess Tigerlily, he wouldn't have _any_ warpaint left on when his day was done. Hana mana ganda in_deed_.

With that in mind, he began his climb down algae-slick rocks.

----

When Riku returned to the ship, he was soaking wet; seaweed in his hair and a coral-pink starfish insistently clinging to his shirt, barnacle-like.

"Been gadding around in the lagoon, I see," Hook said with the approving raise of an arch eyebrow. "I did say I thought you'd find you like it here, did I not?"

"I think I will," Riku said lightly, peeling the a second starfish off of his pants with a wet sucking noise. As he had suspected, all of his honorary red warpaint had been smudged off, but there were probably_ new_ red marks forming in their stead.

Ah, mermaids.

"So now, I must ask, boy—are you perhaps considering joining me crew?" He indicated a motley crowd of men behind him, dressed in rags and pockmarked, the lot of them. "Ye'll be needing me to save your wench, mark my words."

"Save wh—" Riku paused. There was nothing wrong with Princess Tigerlily (rather the opposite), and the mermaids neither—oh.

He meant Kairi.

Riku silently contemplated this for a moment; his mind was rather elsewhere, and it was hard to concentrate on business propositions.

"Did I mention signing up now earns you a free tattoo?" Hook said with a sly smile. A man behind him flexed a bicep and on it a rather impressive depiction of the Jolly Roger waved across his muscle.

Riku grinned.

"How about one of a mermaid?"


End file.
